fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Freeze Tag
Freeze Tag is episode 26b and last episode of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 1. 'Characters Present:' *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Kyle *Lupe *Yo *Oz *Man-Arctica *Classmates Cast David Hornsby as Fanboy Nika Futterman as Chum Chum Jamie Kennedy as Kyle Dyana Liu as Yo Josh Duhamel as Oz Candi Milo as Lupe Jeff Bennett as Man-Arctica Plot One morning at the park, Fanboy and friends were playing Freeze Tag. Fanboy chooses Kyle to be "it" by using a gum rhyme, but Kyle decides not to have any gum. Chum Chum corrects him by saying it's only a rhyme, and Fanboy starts over. Suddenly, Man-Arctica shows up and wondered what the kids were doing. Fanboy tells Man-Arctica about the Freeze Tag game, and lets Man-Arctica be "it". However, Man-Arctica takes "freeze" too literally by freezing Fankylechum, and the kids run off. They hide at the theater, and discover that Lenny was frozen. Yo and Lupe go out and give Man-Arctica a sweater to warm up, but since he's allergic to sweaters he sneezes, freezing Yo and Lupe and later, the classmates. Fanboy, Chum Chum and Kyle run for Oz Comix, but Kyle refuses to hide in there and produces a broomstick so he can fly away from the danger. It's just them, now! The boys enter Oz Comix and find Oz's mom, frozen. They try to warn Oz but he gets frozen, too. The boys flee from Oz Comix and see the entire population of Galaxy Hills was frozen! Man-Arctica shows up with a "fopsicle", which is really Kyle frozen to his broomstick. The boys then flee to the Frosty Mart. There, they find Boog, not frozen, but playing Chimp Chomp. Man-Arctica catches him and frightened, Boog leaves. The boys try hiding behind the shelves, but Man-Arctica finds them and they inch backwards to the Frosty Freezy Freeze machine. Man-Arctica was just about to freeze them when he realizes the Frosty Freezy Freeze drained his ice breath, then leaves. Fanboy and Chum Chum drink some Frosty Freezy Freeze to feel better, but then, their own ice breath freezes themselves. So, they inch on over to the hot dog warmer to thaw, ending the first season. Songs *''Bubble Gum'' Gallery 'Title Card' 4791223715_04d2575c97_b.jpg 4791856034_e9d7e17b8d_b.jpg 4791223527_321433cc27_b.jpg Freefdsfs.jpg m23.PNG m35.PNG 'Episode Gallery' Main arcticle: Gallery: Freeze Tag Trivia/Goofs *Marsha and Sigmund make cameos as two of the frozen citizens. Sigmund appears near a building as Fanboy and Chum Chum are walking on the street, and Marsha appears on the street as Fanboy and Chum Chum leave Oz Comix. *First time Fankylechum was seen without any dialogue. *This is the nineteenth time the title of the episode is said. *When Man-Arctica chants, he says "Florb, flap, seep, shlut". The captions say "Florp, flap, zeep, shloop". *Kyle's appearance is limited to only two lines. This is his second to number of appearances to limit his dialogue. His shortest role was when he had only one word in "Man-Arctica the Ride". *Kyle says his orthadontist forbids him chewing gum in this episode, but in the "Bubble Magic" teaser short, he can chew gum. *Although Fankylechum was credited, he didn't have any dialogue in this episode. *Originally, after Man-Arctica presents his "Fopsicle" (Kyle frozen to his broomstick) to Fanboy and Chum Chum, he then says "Do ya?". This line was ommited from the final version for time. *This episode and "A Bopwork Orange" were the last episodes in season 1. *After Fanboy and Chum Chum run into the Frosty Mart, Boog has the same lighting as in Dollar Day when hesaid Dooown.." Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Man-Arctica Category:Fanboy Category:Chum Chum Category:Yo Category:Kyle Category:Lupe